The Special Sisters
by SesshysGurl98
Summary: Kagome and Violet the great miko sisters of the great powerful miko ever their mother monmiko they are in rolled in the same high school they figure out that its a demon school! somthing happens to both of them that will change their lives forever.


**Kagome pov**

"**Come on sis were gonna be late!" I yelled she came running down the stairs so fast she fell I rolled down them instead. I giggled she looked up at me and glared "can I have help please?" she asked unhappy "of course you can my wonderful little sister" I said sweetly. She rolled her eyes while I helped her up. Hello my name is kagome higurahsi and my sister is violet higurahsi we are daughters of a great miko our mother. But we are different from one another for example she is shy and puts on this mask so no one can see her feelings only she lets me see her feelings she doesn't even show mom her feelings im the only who she trust. For me im showy of my feelings and I trust all my friends except for kikyo. And im energetic and extremely a softy for everyone so yeah were a little different. I am also 17 about to be 18 my sister is 16 turning 17 next year. But were in the same grade because I had to be held back a grade because of how many days I missed during the year. **

**Me and violet ran out the door and went in there car. I got in the driver's seat and she got in the passenger seat I started the car and drove fast to our new high school shikon high. **

**When we parked I got out the car I started walking fast to the school. I didn't hear foot steps behind me. I turned around and saw that she was in the car shaking. "ugh why now oh kami why?" I thought to myself. I ran to the car and opened the door "why are yhu still in her missy" I said calmly "didn't you since it already?" she asked I looked at her like she grew a second head "what do you mean violet?" "THIS IS A DEMON SCHOOL!" she yelled I gasped. Just to make sure she wasn't lying I let my miko aura out and scanned the area I gasped again she was right then why were we enrolled here? "its okay just acted normal okay im here with you" I said trying to calm her aura "okay" she whispered she stepped out the car slowly I sighed "come on" I said walking away she walked right behind me holding my arm 'she can be so shy' I thought to myself _indeed she is and we must protect her she is like a pup to us_ who the hell are you? _I am your inner being master my name is suzumadoki _uhh okay I guess remind my self to go to therapy okay suzumadoki _okayyyy sure_ and with that the strange voice was gone "whoa that was weird" I said out loud "what?" violet asked "oh nothing" "hn" was all she said before we got to the office.**

**I smiled at the lady before us but a little nervous. Her hair light brown long in a low ponytail her eyes were a yellow reddish color her claws were scanning a paper. She looked up at us and smiled showing her fangs I felt violet shudder a little bit I just pat her arm and she calmed down. "are you to the hugurashi sisters?" she asked kindly "yes we are" I said politely. "well my name is keade and im your principle nice to meet you here are your schedules if you need anything come to me okay?" "okay" I said violet didn't say anything I rolled my eyes. "let me see your schedule violet" I said she handed it to me I looked at it and tried to compare mine to hers. Mine said…..**

**Kagome Schedule**

**1st period: math**

**2nd period: science**

**3rd period: gym**

**4th period: language arts**

**5th period: study hall**

**Violets said….**

**Violet Schedule**

**1st period: math**

**2nd period: science**

**3rd period: gym**

**4th period: study hall**

**5th period: language arts**

** "okay so we have the first three blocks together then we separate okay?"**

"**ok" violet said. I was pretty afraid that I wont be with her for the last two blocks because she has to much miko power and it might get out of control if a demon were to threaten her so seeing as this is a demon school its gonna be a btter chance that she will purify the school. **

**Violets Pov **

** 'what is she thinking' I said to myself**

**_I don't know but we have to keep your miko power under control._ Who the heck are you? _I am your inner being my name is suzunekoi you finally let me out _ you mean im the one who locked you up _yep but anyways don't worry about this demon school youll fit in just fine trust me okay?_ Okay remind me to go to therapy okay suzunekoi _okayyyyy _"I think I lost my mind" "what?" kagome asked "nothing sis" I said "mhm" and with that we kept walking. **

**Kagome POV**

**Ugh this might be a interesting day today…..**

**Hope you enjoyed my second story chappie one im in it yay! You can review if you want not begging…..**


End file.
